1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to securement devices. More particularly, the invention concerns a securement device for securing a disabled person within a wheelchair.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A person who is wheelchair-bound and has no physical control over, or capability of, keeping their legs closed, often has difficulty maintaining their feet securely in position on the foot plates of the wheelchair. Additionally, a wheelchair bound person may suffer leg spasms that cause the feet to involuntarily fall from the foot plates thereby rendering them virtually helpless and forcing them to wait for someone to come to their assistance.
This problem is particularly serious for individuals who have limited, or no feeling in the lower part of their legs. In such situations it is possible for the person to involuntarily run over their own feet and possibly fall from the wheelchair, causing serious injury.
While various types of securement straps have been suggested in the past, individuals with limited dexterity have great difficulty in manipulating the prior art securement straps, and require assistance from others when it is necessary to leave the wheelchair for hygienic or other purposes. Accordingly, there has long existed a pressing need to develop a securement strap system that enables wheelchair-bound persons to easily manipulate the securement straps at their own convenience for hygienic purposes and thereby eliminate the humiliation of constantly asking for assistance.
To avoid the embarrassment caused by involuntary leg separation, wheelchair-bound persons have at times resorted to the use of a conventional belt to keep their legs together. Such an approach is generally unsatisfactory, particularly for persons having limited dexterity. For example, if the disabled person accidentally drops the belt while attempting to connect, or disconnect the belt, assistance must be sought to retrieve the belt. Similarly, if the position of the belt shifts so that it cannot easily be manipulated, once again assistance must be sought. These types of situations are highly undesirable because the wheelchair-bound person who is troubled with involuntary leg separation and must continually ask for assistance, often becomes embarrassed and demoralized and can at times becomes frustrated and belligerent.